


Gem Stars

by ProteinBlob



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Andy will be focused on this, Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProteinBlob/pseuds/ProteinBlob
Summary: Steven hasn't been the only one keeping busy during the two years, his uncle Andy finds himself running a little side business in addition to his flying.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Gem Stars

"I'm surprised, Andy. I didn't think you'd be the type to take me out for lunch." Greg mused, looking around at the upscale restaurant. He could see people in suits and dresses ordering elaborate dishes, glass ornaments and marble statues adorned sparingly through out the building.

The two of them even had to get dressed to at least a few of the whole nine yards to get in, the suits courtesy of Andy as well.

"I figured it's the least I could do for my little brothuh." Andy shrugged, a sure smile on his face as he sipped some water from a glass. "And besides, I gotta thank you proper for what ya did for me."

Greg cocked an eyebrow, unsure what he meant, "What do you mean?"

"Ever since you got those gem girls in my life, I've been livin' it large!" The older brother beamed, arms in the air for emphasis.

"Really? I always thought you kind of disliked them." Greg rest an elbow on the table.

Andy picked his glass up again, watching it as he twisted the handle between his fingers "Eh, I was kinda skeptical about them at first, I admit. But once I saw what they were capable of, I've kinda warmed up to them."

A warm smile settled on Greg's face, "Aww, Andy, that's pretty sweet of you." 

"Well, ya know me: Captain Reasonable." Andy chuckled, reclining in his seat as he set the glass down.

"I didn't think being a pilot could be such a well-paying job to get us in a place like this." The bearded brother said, now noticing a fire place to the right of them.

"Oh yeah, you can thank those gem ladies for this. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be making half as much as I do now." He smirked, looking over at a waiter passing by. "Ey! Ey, garçon!" He called out, getting the other's attention, approaching the table. "I want a bottle of the fanciest champagne you got in this place." 

Greg cringed slightly at this, but didn't say anything. He could see the attention they were getting from some of the other patrons there.  
  
"At once, sir." The waiter bowed, looking exasperated, about to head out out fetch it.

"Hold up." Andy added, fishing in his pocket, pulling out a 50 dollar bill and holding it out to the waiter, who took it with disbelief.

"Keep the change, my good man." Andy smirked at him.

"Yes, sir!" The waiter made his way with a newfound enthusiasm.

"Now, what was it you were saying?" Andy turned back to Greg.

"Wow. Andy, I didn't know you could be so generous." He said, his face flushed in surprise.

"Ya know me: Mr. Generosity." He smiled with a chuckle.

"I mean...I was just saying that I can't believe you could get paid so much for your piloting job."

"What? Oh no no, you can thank my side job for that."

"Side job?" Greg tilted his head in confusion, "What kinda job?"

"Ever since those gem ladies have gotten in our life, I've been making a killing off their work!" Andy leaned towards the other excited, a hungry look in his eye.

The younger brother found himself a bit wary of what his older brother was gonna say. "Oh, yeah? What work is that?" He asked, hands folded on the table.

"Pornography!"

Greg was silent, eyes wide as the reveal hit him.

Andy's expression changed from excitement to frustration in a matter of seconds, "Oh don't give me that look, Greg! It's as legitimate a business as yours!" He pointed accusingly.

"I didn't say anything!" Greg shot back, "I just...wasn't expecting it."

"What were you expectin'? Come on, Greg! We got a bunch of sexy alien magic gem ladies around and you _don't_ wanna try and cash on it??" 

The waiter approached the two with a bottle, but from what he had heard, he found himself a bit anxious. "Here you are, sir." He set the bottle on the table.

"Thank you very much." Andy said rather stiffly, turning to take the bottle, eyeing Greg the whole time.

"It's not like I'm forcing 'em or anything, Greg." He said, grabbing the corkscrew that was already slightly wedged in the cork and twisting it in deeper.

"It's a dangerous business, Andy. I mean, what if you catch something by accident?

"What're you-" Andy stopped, realizing what Greg meant before breaking into a fit of laughter, setting the bottle to the side, "Hahahaha!! No no no no, I'm not an _actor,_ Greg. I'm a _director_." He clarified, which seemed to have made Greg a bit more relaxed.

"I see." Greg hummed, hands still clasped together. "Well, I mean...that's better, I guess."

"Better you guess, huh? It's that money that's paying for this lunch, ya know?" He yanked the cork off the bottle with a pop. "I figured you of all people wouldn't be so judgmental." He said, pointing at Greg with the corkscrew, the cork still embedded at the end.

"I'm not trying to judge, I'm really not." Greg added, watching Andy pour the two of them a glass, taking one when Andy slid it to him. "I just worry is all."

Andy watched his little brother take a sip, himself taking a breath before sipping his own drink. "I'm not completely heartless, you know? I didn't force anyone into it, I gave auditions and saw who I thought would be suited for it, and who _wanted_ to do it."

"That's...very responsible, Andy." Greg said relieved, earning a hum from his brother.

"Who all is uh...involved?" He couldn't help but be curious.

This brought a smile back on Andy's face, "Oh, about half of that little Homeworld place." He said proudly, "We started with only a couple gems, but as time went on, we grew. I can show you one of our older movies if ya like." He started to pull his phone out.

"Not now! Maybe later." Greg waved nervously.

"Oh, fine." He rolled his eyes, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"How did you even start it, Andy? I'm not sure gems would ever get the idea of pornography to begin with."

A chuckle slipped from Andy, "Well, "Mr. Universe", allow me to tell you where it all began."


End file.
